


The Day Reaper Went to Hot Topic

by FruitfulMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, edgelord is edgy, i just wanted to write something involving him and hot topic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tracer finds out a mall is having a new store opening, she rushes to tell the others. How will they react?</p>
<p>"No." Reaper bluntly said, watching her from behind his mask. His arms crossed against his chest. "I've never heard of this...." He rose his hands lazily in air quotations, "Hot Topic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Reaper Went to Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch fic, sorry if they're OOC, still trying to get use to personalities and what not. Should be more coming soon!
> 
> Also: Translation at end of notes for D.Va.

Tracer raced up behind the building of Overwatch HQ, a blue blur among the tiles, her shoes squeaking against the recently cleaned floor. Winston looked up from the table, his glasses slowly pushed up at the woman's entrance. "Lena?" He asked, a tone of concern as she appeared excited. He never could recall a time she wasn't excited. Though, he could also never think of a time she was this excited.

"Winston!" Her bubbly voiced squeaked in a light laugh. She zoomed up to him in a blue blur again, inches away from his face. He reeled slightly back in shock, staring at her, his mouth agape. "Winston, you'll never believe- Did you get jelly rolls?" She asked, zooming again as she stole one of the treats from the box, taking a pause as she took her time to devour the treat. She looked back at him, a look on confusion in her eyes as she tried to remember why she came there.

"Uh....Lena?" Winston asked, noticing her confused look.

She tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor, hands on her hips and lips pursued in deep thought. She continued this for a few seconds, before her mouth snapped in a wide smile, and she sprung back into her excited demeanor. "You know the shopping central, opened just down the road?"

"Yes," Winston said, quite content that it wasn't something major, he quizzically looked at her, fixing some papers into a manilla folder on the table. "I'm quite familiar with that shopping mall. That is the one where Roadhog and Junkrat are banned?" He didn't want to think of the headache that the paperwork had taken, they had already had a bad enough rep with the civilians before, and the explosions....

"That's the one!" She said, a little too cheerfully, "They just opened up a new store too!"

"Oh?" Winston asked, intrigued by the news. What type of store would it be that would excite Lena? He could name a couple, one which he was not sure was legal. Still, it was a nice change of pace from fighting over points and payloads, and instead to wondering what the newest store might be. He was also happy, seeing Lena so relaxed for once.

Her head bobbed in a nod, grin still plastered on her face. "You know what kids really like, Winston? They like clothing, video games....toys." She looked up a moment, still listing them off. "Real popular one in the states too," she added just for impact. Winston knew she would want him to guess, but right as he opened his mouth, she spoke a spring ahead, "Hot Topic!"

He'd heard of this store before, from the professor. A store in which the professor's youngest niece had loved, Winston felt a pang of remorse, quickly fixing his glasses.

"Hot Topic?" A dark, gravelly voice spoke suddenly behind Winston. He was beginning to grow tired of the interruptions and scares today. "Never heard of it."

D.Va moved into the room, stretching her arms up. She cast a shocked look towards the man. "What? Reaper's never been to Hot Topic?!" Her eyes focused on him, and his attire. "But I thought you..I don't know, shopped there."

He growled a bit at her, "No." He bluntly said, watching her from behind his mask. His arms crossed against his chest. "I've never heard of this...." He rose his hands lazily in air quotations, "Hot Topic."

"It's not that old actually, Reaper! Might be a bit ahead of your time though...." Lena said, leaning against the table. She was eating another swiss roll. "Mostly young kids goin' in, lots of black clothing...."

The smaller girl popped her head in, also stealing one with glee. "Edgy," she countered, taking a bit. "Edgy stuff, some of the others in my livestreams would take about it. They've got a lot of cute stuff too."

"Oh! Like that little green guy, right?" Lucio asked, walking by the room. "He was like..." He made a small motion with his hand, casting a grin. "And a dog or something? Or was he a robot? Either way the guy was _great_!

D.Va rolled her eyes a bit at her friend's words, "세상에![1] Lucio, you're so old." She said.

"Hey!" He sounded offended by that statement, wheeling up closer to the group, "I'm not _not_  old, I still remember-" He trailed off when Winston gracefully lifted his hand up. The room fell silent, though D.Va and Lucio cast silent looks to each other, their arms folded.

"I believe we've gotten off track. Lena, I'd like to take the time to explain to the others what exactly this Hot Topic is." He gave a look, to which she quickly nodded, bouncing into an in-detail explanation of the store. He noticed how her gaze kept moving to Reaper, who looked the least interested.

Reaper stayed there, his arms crossed and looking as though he was silently judging everyone who shopped there, or was going to. He absolutely refused to partake in the trip the very next day, staying back with Roadhog and Junkrat instead, much to the surprise of the others.

Junkrat and Roadhog wouldn't say why Reaper had suddenly disappeared, remaining uncharacteristically quiet. Winston had a hunch, but it wasn't proven right until later. When a familiar black bag, filled with items varying in hues of black, appeared just as suddenly as the man clad in black had.

So, Reaper had in fact went to Hot Topic. Why he felt the need to hide it, Winston did not know. But his secret was safe with him. However, if Tracer or another were to find out, he knew this wouldn't be the case.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] translation = Oh my god!


End file.
